Tracing A War
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Ini ironi, ketika Yzak menyadari bahwa perubahan pandangannya terhadap perang yang ia lakoni dilandasi dari orang yang sama–orang yang sudah menorehkan luka di wajahnya / canon GS / untuk #TemanTanpaKata & 0808


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise, Bandai**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Didedikasikan untuk **#TemanTanpaKata** dan Yzak Joule birth day 0808. Semoga ini memenuhi persyaratan umum dari TTK chelenj dari __**Erehmi**_ _(thanks Ritsu!). Minim riset, maaf jika ada yang melenceng dari canon._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Tracing A War_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[fallen]_

14 Februari CE 70, Junius Seven–koloni agraris terbesar ZAFT telah diluluhlantakan. Aliansi Bumi-PLANT resmi memasuki fase terancam perang. Kaum Coordinator terdesak. Sebagian ketakutan, tak sedikit yang termakan dendam.

Kedua lakon mempersiapkan senjata kemudian. Beribu-ribu Coordinator yang terpilih dikirim untuk melakukan pelatihan militer. Memaksa para pemegang kuasa di masa depan dialihfungsikan menjadi senjata penghancur Natural terkuat. Prioritas utama mereka saat itu adalah membumihanguskan Aliansi Bumi.

Tak pelak Yzak Joule menjadi salah satu yang terpilih; sebagai pembela negara yang kekuasaannya tengah diuji.

* * *

 _[reasons]_

Jujur saja, ini bukan berarti Yzak ikut mendendam karena kehancuran Junius Seven. Dia tak begitu membenci perang. Dia tak begitu peduli. Mungkin karena ia belum pernah merasa kehilangan orang terkasih.

Pada dasarnya ia hanyalah orang yang penurut. Ibunya yang bertindak sebagai anggota dewan sedikit banyak menuntut agar Yzak juga mengambil peranannya. Tak ada penolakan berarti karena Yzak tak merasa merugi. Dua alasan yang terujar, demi membela kaumnya atau sekadar melegakan hasrat untuk mengalahkan rival yang sepadan di akademi.

Yzak tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan perang. Bahkan dengan sadisnya ia merasa senang.

Menjadi seseorang yang terkuat dan mencapai titik teratas–tentu saja berbarengan dengan sportifitas yang tetap ia junjung setinggi langit.

Misi hidup di usianya yang ke enam belas adalah mengalahkan si anak rambut biru sang putra anggota komando militer tertinggi ZAFT. Yzak mungkin kalah tapi tak sedikitpun ia menyerah untuk mengejar. Satu titik yang paling bersinar di antara lima ratus lebih calon penghancur masa depan kaum Natural.

Hanya Athrun Zala ...

–karena dia yang terkuat sejauh ini.

* * *

 _[enemy]_

Misi pencurian di Morgonroete telah mengorbankan Miguel Aiman dan Rusty McKenzie.

Pandangan Yzak akan perang telah berubah.

Karena seseorang yang kabarnya adalah sebangsa dengannya–si juru kendali _mobile suit_ paling akhir calon milik Rusty.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa goyah akan kedudukannya. Yzak tak kuasa menahan diri. Mungkin akibat sifat kompetitif yang selalu mengalir di dalam nadinya atau bisa jadiledakan amarah yang muncul karena selalu dihindari.

Si pengendali Strike adalah orang yang kuat. Oleh karena itu Yzak yang haus akan kemenangan menjadi lepas kontrol. Di setiap kesempatan Yzak yang terprovokasi oleh keadaan terus mengumbar tantangan.

Tapi hal tersebut tak kunjung terjawab karena si pengendali Strike yang terus lari dan lari. Yzak tidak mengatakan bahwa dia pengecut. _Ini adalah cacian_ , batinnya mendengki.

Jantungnya berdentum, memasok ambisi di dada yang serasa penuh karena luapan kemurkaan. Tak peduli tremor yang dirasakan pada jemarinya saat memegang tuas kontrol Duel, atau pelindung kepala yang terasa pengap karena peluh.

Sampai mati pun Yzak tak mau bertekuk lutut.

* * *

 _[the grudge]_

Yzak Joule tak lagi bersabda bahwa ia tak memiliki alasan. Pilot Strike waktu itu menjadi satu-satunya dalih ia berperang.

Satu torehan luka. Yzak Joule bersumpah tak akan pernah lupa.

"Strike brengsek," kutuknya pada layar kecil di dalam _cockpit_. Meski tak ada gambaran _mobile suit_ putih-biru di sana, tapi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah membentuk imajinya sendiri.

Satu mata yang tersisa menatap dingin angkasa–bak pecahan es yang memiliki ujung tajam, tak segan untuk melukai. Mencari satu entitas yang paling ingin dihabisi.

Penghinaan terbesar yang akan terbayar sempurna–ini harapannya.

Namun Takdir belum memberinya kesempatan. Justru korban yang tak perlu ia tumbangkan hingga membuat Strike tiba-tiba menjadi kalap menjadikan Duel harus mundur dalam sekejap.

Kapal besar dan satu _mobile suit_ itu pun akhirnya melarikan diri. Menembus panasnya lapisan atmosfer, terbenam jauh menuju permukaan Bumi.

* * *

 _[obstruction]_

Demi pembalasan dendam atas penghinaan untuk egonya yang selangit, Yzak memutuskan untuk memertahankan torehan luka. Tak acuh akan kesempurnaan Coordinator yang selalu melekat, Yzak memilih untuk menjadi cacat. Pelik memang, tapi Yzak tak akan mengubahnya hingga Strike tumbang.

Hanya saja ada satu jegalan untuk pembalasan dendam yang tak Yzak hisab sebelumnya. Ketua timnya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk lingkaran untuk mencampuri urusannya dalam menghancurkan si musuh utama.

Si Athrun Zala yang tidak sehebat dari yang dia kira.

* * *

 _[death]_

Yzak Joule membenci kekalahan, dirinya dengan ketua tim tak pernah sejalan akan aksi yang harus dilakukan. Akan tetapi Yzak Joule lebih membenci ketidakpatuhan pada aturan, karena ia lebih tahu untuk siapa sesungguhnya mereka berjuang. Yzak tak akan pernah membiarkan perasaan atau egonya dapat mengubah niat utama ZAFT.

Mau tidak mau Yzak tetap mengikuti alur dari aturan yang telah Athrun canangkan.

Hingga muncullah waktu di mana keempat elit itu harus membayar risiko yang ada.

Mungkin selama ini mereka terlalu percaya diri, mereka lupa akan horornya kematian dua rekan mereka di Morgonroete.

Tentu saja ... perang identik dengan kematian, ke mana mereka selama ini?

Mereka terlalu sibuk mengejar pihak oposisi, hingga lupa satu yang utama ... bertahan hidup.

Nicol Amarfi pergi untuk selamanya. Kematian Nicole terasa menyakitkan meskipun Yzak tak dekat dan selalu mengolok si pianis muda anak dari Jendral Amarfi. Strike telah menghancurkan Blitz menjadi dua, tepat sasaran di kursi kendalinya.

Mereka bertiga sempat berputus asa. Yzak yang meledak-ledak melimpahkan kesalahan pada si putra Zala. Beruntung Dearka menghentikan aksi yang tidak ada gunanya itu.

Karena perang terus menanti.

Melalap korban yang pantas mati.

Strike adalah penanggung jawab dari semua kematian yang di alami semua rekannya. Ya, itu yang mereka sepakati. Nicol Amarfi, Rusty McKenzie, dan Miguel Aiman yang malang. Mereka bersumpah, Strike si kambing hitam akan mereka kirim ke neraka jahanam.

Ia harus hilang dari kehidupan selamanya.

Karena pilot Strike adalah musuh terburuk yang pernah ada.

 _Demi Nicol Amarfi._

* * *

 _[costs of revenge]_

Kematian pilot Strike dibayar dengan Athrun Zala yang sekarat dan ditemukan pada teritori Orb, hingga Dearka Elthman yang tak lagi diketahui rimbanya. Biaya cukup besar yang harus mereka keluarkan demi kematian seseorang.

Yzak Joule sempat merasa kehilangan. Ia mencoba berbesar hati. _Inilah perang._ Menghancurkan atau dihancurkan tidak ada bedanya.

Satu yang membuatnya legawa. Kabar Strike yang hancur ditangan Aegis.

Nicol akan tenang di sana.

* * *

 _[one step forward]_

Yzak tak lagi mendendam ketika Athrun berhasil menumbangkan Strike. Dia tak peduli siapa yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan untuk menumbangkan _mobile suit_ yang urung ZAFT miliki itu, dengan kematian Strike mereka akan mencapai ketenangan.

Tim Athrun Zala kemudian buyar setelah kewajiban pertama para elit telah terpenuhi. Petinggi PLANT yang merasa puas kemudian memutuskan menghadiahi si ketua yang brilian dengan sebuah lencana yang mengartikan bahwa pemuda bermata hijau itu lebih dari sekedar tentara elit berseragam merah. Kali ini Yzak tidak akan mendecakkan lidah maupun berkomentar sinis akan capaian yang telah Athrun lakukan.

Memang pantas untuk Athrun dapatkan.

Meskipun demikian, setelah kematian pilot Strike, Yzak Joule masihlah pemuda dengan rasa ambisius yang tinggi. Sumpahnya untuk mengalahkan Athrun Zala tidak luntur begitu saja.

Ia akan berjuang sekeras yang ia bisa.

Tepat saat matahari memutuskan untuk muncul dengan memberi tanda pada langit yang menorehkan warna merah keemasan. Saat Athrun Zala dan dirinya akan mulai merintis lintasan perintah yang berbeda–dengan keteguhan hati–Yzak berikrar pada Athrun untuk kemenangannya di masa depan.

* * *

 _[questioning the future]_

Sebuah titah dari komando teratas dijatuhkan kepada Yzak untuk mengawal operasi Spit Break di Panama.

Ya, konflik masih berlanjut, langkah ZAFT masih belum berhenti, Yzak Joule mengukuhkan niatnya kembali. Menata lagi impresi akan perang yang telah terlanjur terbentuk akan bayangan Strike yang kini telah mati. Tentu saja akan berbeda, hasrat ingin menghancurkan yang pernah ia rasakan selama berbulan-bulan. Satu musuh besar telah hilang.

Membuat Yzak bertanya-tanya ... Akankah di masa depan pandangannya tentang perang masih tetaplah sama?

* * *

 _[questioning the war]_

Bersamaan dengan operasi Spit Break yang mengalami kegagalan, di atas sana sedang mengalami kekacauan. ZAFT kehilangan momentum kemenangan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah berhasil membuat Archangel mati kutu.

Yzak tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Justru satu pertanyaan lain yang muncul bersamaan dengan ditebasnya kaki Duel oleh _mobile suit_ besar tipe teranyar. Duel jatuh tanpa bisa melawan, tertarik oleh gravitasi Bumi hingga hampir tercebur di lautan.

Yzak sempat mendengar suara akan perintah untuk menjauh dari markas besar Aliansi Bumi sebelum itu terjadi. Suara asing yang terdengar terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang tentara yang berkecimpung dalam perang. Dan yang paling membuatnya gelisah adalah–

Di dalam satu detik yang berjalan dengan lambat Yzak sempat mencicip akan rasa ketakutan dari kematian yang akan melalapnya di depan mata. Dia bisa saja mati, Yzak yakin seratus persen akan hal itu. Namun kenyataannya pilot Freedom memilih opsi lain.

–mengapa musuh justru membiarkannya untuk hidup?

Lantas kalau sudah begini mana esensi perang yang paling dibenarkan?

* * *

 _[doubt]_

Kebimbangan mulai merasuk lebih dalam kepada Yzak saat kabar dari PLANT mengatakan bahwa keluarga Clyne selaku dewan tertinggi dicap sebagai pengkhianat kaumnya. Belum lagi Lacus Clyne yang kabur bersama seseorang dengan senjata baru ZAFT yang dicuri.

PLANT mengalami kekalutan.

Dua kepercayaan saling menyerang kemudian. Hingga bermacam-macam ideologi berceceran di setiap kepala manusia yang saling mengecam dengan paham mereka masing-masing.

Baginya apa yang ditasbihkan Patrick Zala disetiap kesempatan adalah hal yang bersesuaian dengan logika. Tapi Lacus Clyne ... Yzak sungguh tak mampu untuk menyangkal keyakinan miliknya.

Kini tidak ada lagi Athrun Zala atau pun Dearka Elthman yang mampu menguatkan pendapat Yzak seperti biasa. Atau Nicol Amarfi yang bisa membuatnya hanya sekedar mengalah. Apalagi Rusty McKenzie dan Miguel Aiman si penengah.

Untuk pertama kali Yzak Joule merasa terombang-ambing akan keyakinan yang ia miliki.

* * *

 _[loyalty]_

Tak pernah terlintas di benak seorang Yzak Joule bahwa dia ingin meninggalkan ZAFT sewaktu-waktu akibat kepercayaannya yang sempat goyah.

Ia bertahan.

Yzak masih setia melayani ZAFT dan PLANT meskipun tak sekali ia mencium provokasi dan tindak mencurigakan dari si manipulatif Komandan Le Creuset.

Serta pertemuannya kembali dengan Dearka Elthman di Koloni Mendel yang menekan keraguan keabsahan strategi perang milik ZAFT.

Padahal Yzak merasa lega jika putra Elthman itu kenyataannya masih bernapas dan sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tegak dan wibawa. Namun ia tak kuasa untuk bertahan menurunkan senjata karena Dearka sudah sengaja memunculkan jurang di antara pendirian mereka yang tak lagi sama.

Dari mulut satu-satunya pemuda yang dulu selalu bisa menyeimbangi ego Yzak itulah kemudian tertutur informasi yang tidak pernah ia ekspektasi.

Strike dan Freedom ... kedua senjata itu memiliki juru kendali yang sama–Kira Yamato, sahabat dari Athrun sejak ia menempuh pendidikan di Copernicus beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Orang itu ... masih hidup?_

Ia tahu betul bagaimana Freedom dan Justice yang muncul beserta Buster yang ia pikir tak lagi setia. Mereka bertiga berdiri gagah masih dengan senjata terangkat. Bersiap membela entah kaum siapa. Yzak sempat berpikir bahwa mereka berpihak pada Aliansi Bumi. Tidak, Yzak salah untuk kali ini.

Misil nuklir diluncurkan, menuju jajaran alam buatan milik PLANT. Negerinya sekali lagi terancam. Namun Yzak terlalu jauh untuk menghentikan mereka–sungguh baru pertama kali ia terlihat ... patetis. _Gagal._

Saat itulah pancaran cahaya dari senjata Freedom datang. Menghentikan semua senjata yang hampir saja menghancurkan PLANT secara keseluruhan. Bersama dengan Justice dan Buster, mereka bertiga membela kaumnya.

Luapan rasa ragu yang bertubi-tubi, membuat Yzak menjadi sadar diri. Pendiriannya jatuh terempas. Pandangan yang semula kabur menjadi jelas. Tapi toh, dia ternyata masih menggunakan seragam merah kebanggaannya. Hanya saja–

–Yzak tak lagi ingin menghancurkan para penjegal kedamaian dunia. Mulai detik itu juga ia hanya ingin menjaga apa yang ada.

* * *

 _[encounter]_

Pertama kali Yzak bertatapan muka dengan pilot Freedom sesaat setelah perang Jachin Due usai. Dearka yang membawanya ke Archangel untuk menemui Athrun sekaligus akan berunding untuk mencari cara dalam mengkondisikan hal yang terbaik pasca perang bagi pihak-pihak yang ikut andil di perang Aliansi Bumi-PLANT. Tak dinyana Yzak harus bertemu dengan Kira Yamato di sana.

 _Ini ironi, k_ etika Yzak menyadari bahwa perubahan pandangannya terhadap perang yang ia lakoni dilandasi dari orang yang sama–orang yang sudah menorehkan luka di wajahnya.

Kali ini tak ada denyutan di jantung yang biasa memompa amarah ke kepalanya.

Meskipun rahangnya mengeras dan kedua netranya yang dijaga sedingin air es di kutub utara. Tapi hati Yzak sekarang jauh lebih menerima.

Kira Yamato ... Yzak menghampiri saat ia turun dari Freedom dengan hati-hati. Athrun yang ada di belakang pemuda berambut coklat tersebut seketika mengambil langkah untuk melindungi Kira. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Yzak dan berusaha untuk mengantisipasinya.

Namun Kira tersenyum lemah. Di mata Yzak itu seperti senyum anak kecil yang berlaku sok dewasa. Ia menepuk pundak Athrun untuk meyakinkannya membuat si pengendali Justice yang telah hancur mengalah.

Kira Yamato berusia sama dengan Athrun, Yzak Joule yakin akan hal itu setelah melihatnya dari dekat. Yzak hanya sedikit tak percaya akan pernyataan Kira adalah bukan seorang tentara yang terlatih. Sejauh yang ia ukur dengan bertarung langsung dalam jarak dekat, Kira adalah orang yang berpengalaman.

Juga anggapannya perihal si pilot Strike yang memiliki kemampuan lebih serta berdarah dingin sebelum perang Jachin Due berakhir.

Tapi ... kepolosan yang terpancar dari wajah itu menghancurkan opininya.

Kira Yamato yang terlihat hancur dan cidera, dengan kedua netra ungu yang tak kalah hampa seperti yang lainnya.

Perang telah mengubah Yzak Joule.

Perang telah mengubah mereka semua.

Yzak masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Baginya, refleksi itu masih kabur tertutup kabut. Namun saat Kira mengulurkan tangannya kepada si putra tunggal Ezaria, Yzak tak lagi berusaha menampiknya. Sudah jelas dari kedua pancaran mata si pilot Freedom bahwa tujuan mereka sama sekarang.

Luka itu pasti masih ada, terutama untuk yang tak terlihat. Ingatan mereka akan perang pertama yang menghancurkan separuh dari pada jiwa mereka masing-masing akan terus ada selama masih hidup. Tapi mimpi buruk itu tidak akan lagi datang karena bagi keduanya pintu api dendam telah tertutup.

Yzak Joule menjabat tangan Kira dengan perasaan ringan.

Maka itu adalah pertanda bagi Yzak Joule dan Kira Yamato bahwa selayaknya mereka akan berjuang di jalan yang sama di masa depan, menjadi sekutu, saling percaya, dan–tentu saja–paling tidak ... menjadi seorang teman.

.

.

 _(end)_


End file.
